It's What You do to Me
by MopMustache
Summary: The long awaited chapter 10 is out! I'm so sorry for the delay! Okay, Narumi POV, on the plane. Kiri just found Narumi's MP3 player...with homemade songs on it! Who knew Narumi could sing?
1. Crap

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters.

Narumi's POV

"Naru-Naru."

I tensed. If I yelled at her, that would make me open to conversation, which was the last thing I wanted to do at a time like this. Or anytime after this.

"Hey, Naru-Naru."

snap

"CALL ME SENPAI!! SENPAI!!" I yelled, my pencil ripping my drawing diagonally. _Crap! So much for not talking to her…_

"You ripped your drawing, Naru-Naru-senpai."

_In through the nose, out through the mouth; inhale, exhale_.

snap

That was my pencil. Not me.

"I KNOW I RIPPED MY PAPER! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME!"

"…"

_Huh? No smartass reply? Is Mussy Head feeling all right?_

I looked across the table at her. She was asleep.

_That's so annoying! Why can't she keep up her end of the conversation?! She started it anyway!_

I looked down at my ruined drawing. This is what I got whenever I associated with Kiri Koshiba.

_The drawing sucked anyway…I guess I don't mind that she talked to me this time. Not, too much. Actually, not much at all…_

I straightened up in my seat.

Of course I minded! What was I thinking? I glanced at Kazuhiko and Kei. They hadn't even looked up from what they were doing when I had yelled. For some reason, that bugged me.

"Kazuhiko!" I called. He looked up from his computer. Kei didn't look up from his munching however…

"Have we chosen the next model for tomorrow?"

He blinked, took off his glasses, wiped them with his shirt, put them back on, and blinked at me again.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

This time I blinked. I was feeling fine. Except for my slight annoyance at Mussy Head.

"Yes…" I answered slowly.

"We don't choose models until the show…" Kazuhiko explained. I flushed at my thoughtlessness.

"Sorry… I don't know what I was thinking," I mumbled. Kei looked up.

"_I _know what you were thinking!" he singsonged. I frowned.

"You were thinking about Kiri-chan! You were staring at her when she fell asleep!"

_What!? Kei was watching me!?_

"THAT'S STUPID! I WAS JUST LOOKING IN HER DIRECTION AND THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING!!"

"Or someone!" he exclaimed. I looked around for help. Kazuhiko was watching with a strange look on his face.

"Kazuhiko! C'mon! Tell Kei that he's wrong! I wouldn't think about Mussy Head!" I begged. He grinned. Evilly.

"Then why did you say you weren't thinking of Koshiba-kohai, when Kei could have meant you were thinking about anyone?"

I reddened at his accusation.

"TRAITORS!" I screamed. I stood and pointed at both of them.

"You're so noisy, Naru-Naru," a flat feminine voice called. From across me, no less.

"GAH! MUSSY HEAD! YOU'RE AWAKE!?"

"Yes, I'm awake. Who could sleep in here?" She yawned.

_If she heard…_ I blushed at the possibility.

"_I_ know why you're blushing!" Kei started. I smacked him upside the head.

"I'M NOT BLUSHING! I'M RED FROM YELLING!" I shouted.

Kei ran to the door. Kazuhiko had already disappeared.

"_I_ know why you're yelling!" He called from the hall.

I spun to face Mussy Head. She was staring at me.

_Is there something wrong with my hair again?_

"Whaaat?! Don't look at me like that!" I hated to sound whiny, but like I said: This is what I got whenever I associated with Kiri Koshiba.

"Hmm. Ken-niichan didn't come. I guess I'll just go home then…"

_Go? Already? I guess school's out but…_

She was halfway out the door when I thought to stop her.

"Mussy Head." She stopped.

_Crap. What am I supposed to do now?_

"See you at tomorrow's show."

_What the heck? That's it? What is wrong with me?!_

She smiled. Sort of. I think it was a smile.

_I hope it was a smile._

"See you tomorrow."

_Crap._


	2. Just Wanted to See You

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters

**I apologize for having Chapter one twice. Thanks for reviewing! I wasn't sure whether to continue or not! This chapter is a little slow, so I apologize again. Kiri's POV makes an appearance!! It's easier to write from Narumi's POV… Whatever… Read and Review please!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters.

Still Narumi's POV.

_My wrist hurts…_

I gently rubbed it. It was so stiff…I needed more of that medicine Mussy Head had.

_Maybe I could go over and ask for more…?_

I shook my head at that. I didn't want to go over in the dark just for some medicine.

"What are you shaking your head at?" Kei asked as he pushed into my room. "I brought new snacks!"

_I can't let Kei know that my wrist's hurt! Or that I was considering going to Mussy Head's…_

"I…had a head ache…" I answered lamely. I walked away from the window and sat on my bed.

"oo hood'nt tink so mush!" Kei exclaimed. Sugary shrapnel flew from his mouth. I watched him swallow hard before even attempting to ask him to repeat himself.

"You shouldn't think so much! This scientist in America said that if you think too much about somebody, you lose brain shells!" he exclaimed.

_Brain what?!_

"Kei," Kazuhiko called from the doorway, "that would be brain _cells_. And just who is this doctor in America?"

Kei turned to him. "It's a _scien_tist! Not a doctor! I don't know his name. I read it somewhere!"

I turned away from the stupid conversation. My wrist was really starting to throb now…

"And this scientist said…"

I zoned them out completely. I wanted to _do _something. But with my wrist I couldn't do much.

_Crap…No drawing, no hair-cutting…I can't even practice the guitar! Maybe I _should_ go get some more medicine…yeah…_

bonk!

"Stop thinking about someone! Your head ache will get worse!" Kei cried.

"KEI! DON'T HIT ME YOU JERK! AND WHO SAID I WAS THINKING ABOUT SOMEONE!?"

"Well, you were! That's why you had a head ache!"

I glared at him. Kazuhiko had that same expression from earlier. It was almost accusing…

"WHATEVER! I'M LEAVING!"

_My wrist is killing me…_

Kiri's POV

"Here's your serving, Seiji-kun." I called from the table. My dad groaned as he sat down. He had been complaining about his arm all evening. Apparently, it had caused him to close the shop for the day. Unfortunately, that meant he had more time to analyze my cutting technique.

"I saw that your were practicing the wizard cut. You're getting better, but where you place the flip needs adjusting."

See?

"Your food is getting cold."

"And you can't really do a proper wizard cut without properly sharpened scissors. I understand that you cut hair a lot, but that's no excuse for them to get dull."

"Dad…I sharpened them yesterday. Now eat," I said. He nodded and picked up some rice.

_Thank god…He's so picky today…I prefer when he's out with friends…_

The rice fell to the plate.

_Damn…Here comes more criticism…_

"You know, maybe you should…"

ding dong

…_? A visitor?_

I got up.

"Ah-ah-ah. I'll get it. You eat." Seiji said. He groaned again as he got up.

I listened for the person at the door. It was too muffled to tell.

"Kiri! It's for you…"

_I'm too tired to entertain someone…_

"I don't wanna…" I yawned as I got up. I went anyway.

"Mussy head."

_Crap._

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Naru-Naru," I yawned again.

_I want juice…_

I watched, as he grew red. What was he going to yell about this time? The Naru-Naru or that I wasn't in the mood to talk?

"YOU!" he sputtered.

"Me?"

_Hurry up already…Your throwing off my evening schedule…_

"WHERE?!" he tried again.

"When?" I shot back.

"HOW?!"

"This is getting old, Naru-Naru."

He jumped back.

_Did I startle him?_

"You're hurting my head…" he sighed.

_He's not yelling…God, I'm tired…_

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," I yawned. I started to turn away.

"Kiri! Wait!"

_!!_

"Hmm? What?"

_He called me Kiri…_

His face was so red…Was it from yelling? Or was he just embarrassed? But embarrassed from what?

"I ran out of medicine…" He trailed off.

Now _my_ head hurt.

"I told you… I got it at the Seki clinic. You don't have to come here to get it."

He got redder. Was he still going to yell?

"Oh…I…I forgot."

"I have a spare though…" I said. I think I did.

_Why is he so red? I wish I could finish my juice…_

"Hold on…It's around here somewhere…" I murmured. I pushed aside some combs.

_There it is…_

"It's half empty…" I explained when I handed it to him.

_Now…let me eat…_

He looked at the used tube. It surprised me when he handed it back.

"Ah, I'll go to the Seki clinic. I have a head ache, too so…"

I shrugged.

_His loss. He has to walk in the dark…_

"DON'T SHRUG AT ME! TALK!" he shouted as I turned away.

_Ah…Now that's the Naru-Naru I know…_

I paused in the doorway to the hall.

"There's a scientist in America…" I said to him.

"What?! What are you spouting off this time?!" he yelled in frustration.

"The scientist says that if you think too much about somebody…you get head aches."

I looked back at him.

_Should I smile?_

I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah…Kei told me. You lose brains shells or whatever," he sighed as he looked up.

_Brain shells?_

"The Seki clinic closes in an hour…" I reminded him.

He looked at the clock on the wall.

"CRAP! See you, Mussy Head!" he yelled over his shoulder. I watched him run out.

_What's up with Naru-Naru? He was so red…Whatever…I want my juice…"_

**This is exhausting! Kiri is so hard to write! Please, if you have any suggestions to make Kiri not so boring, by all means, suggest away!**


	3. Why do You You this to Me?

**For those of you who didn't go back to Chapter two because it was Chapter one (huh?), I fixed it, so read that first! And I know I've been updating quickly, but whenever I have time, I'm going to update until I can get into a steady rhythm. Then I'm going to force people to review before I do anything! Mua ha ha! Hee.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters

Narumi's POV

_I should have known! The Seki Clinic!_

I sighed. Kazuhiko looked up.

"Are you feeling all right? You've been sighing since you got back from your walk last night."

I waved his concern away. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I've," I sighed again, "just been thinking…"

_About brain shells…_

"Do you have a head ache?" Kei asked. He had gone on and on last night about the stupid American scientist.

_This is worse that a headache, I'm still embarrassed from last night!_

"Knock, knock," said a voice from the door. I tensed.

_Why does that voice do that to me? Why does it make me so nervous?_

"Hey, Naru-Naru."

_Stop it. You're hurting my head…_

"I don't want to put up with your smartass mouth, Mussy Head," I said to the wall.

_I will not face her…You can't make me!_

"That's rude! Apologize to Kiri-chan!" Kei whined.

"I don't wanna! And I don't have to! I'm her senpai! She's being disrespectful to me!" I shouted, still facing the wall.

"Fine," she said lightly.

_Crap. I'm being an ass. Why? Why can't I face her? I'm sure she doesn't have this problem!_

She sat in front of me. I turned my chair so I wouldn't look at her.

_She ruined my drawing! I will not look at her!_

I heard her yawn and adjust forward in her seat. Closer to me. I scooted farther away.

"Nar-um-i-sen-pai," she pronounced each syllable as if I was stupid.

"Gah!"

I fell out of my seat.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

_I'm such an idiot…_

"Did you get to the Seki clinic? Before it closed?"

_I take that back. Mussy Head is an idiot._

I gripped my chair.

"What are you talking about?" I said lamely.

I could hear slight confusion and annoyance in her voice.

"I'm talking about… Never mind. It was probably a dream…"

_That's right…Just forget it all…I was never there…!!_

"Kiri-chan had a dream about Naru-Naru!" Kei exclaimed.

_Crap. This is worse…Shut the hell up, Kei._

Kei suddenly popped up in my face.

"Your headache should be gone now."

I jumped away from him and crashed into the table.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD MY HEADACHE BE GONE WHEN YOU'RE AROUND!!"

"So it isn't gone? But Kiri is right here? You don't need to think about her any…hey!"

_Kei…PLEASE SHUT UP!!_

I guess Mussy Head thought that I was in a pretty weird mood.

_I can't help it…I just get this way when she's around…_

I looked at her.

…_?!_

Asleep.

"Narumi," Kazuhiko called quietly.

_Again! That same face!_

"Wake her up, we have to go onstage."

_Wake her? She just fell asleep!_

"You wake her. I'm…"

_I'm an ass…_

"I'm gonna go get ready."

I walked to the door.

_I'm being stupid…It's just a girl._

"Hey, Koshiba-kohai, wake up…"

_It's just Mussy Head…_

"Nnn? What?"

"It's time for the show."

_I guess that's what makes me nervous._

…

_Crap._

**And yet another slow chapter! I do apologize, but Narumi is really slow to realize his own feelings! Hee. Read and Review please!**


	4. What Am I Doing?

**Different POV now! Kazuhiku Ochiai-senpai's turn! This should be interesting…**

**Special thanks to:**

**ami-chan - the frenchie**

**Rie Mizuki**

**Ear-Tweaker**

**Nanaccs**

**beauty-pop13**

**Thank you for reviewing and adding me to favorites and such. Heh. I think that's all of you…!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty Pop or ant of its characters.

Ochiai's POV

_Kiri…I'll call her Kiri next time…_

I set up my make-up kit on stage. We wouldn't really need to be here for another 30 minutes but…

_I can't stand watching Narumi flounder around like that. He's so…__**obvious.**_

"So who are we gonna make over?" Kei asked before cramming some snacks into his mouth.

I ignored him. In truth, I hadn't decided yet. I had my mind occupied last night. There was no time to think of little things, such as who was getting a make over. It was just a girl.

_I need to stop thinking like that. Koshi- no…Kiri is a girl. I wouldn't think of __**her**__ like that…_

"Hey. Where's Naru-Naru?" she asked. I jumped. I thought she was asleep again. No, she was just lying down on stage.

_KiriKiriKiriKiriKiriKiriKiri…!!_

"Kir!-Koshiba-kohai? You're awake?"

…_I was supposed to call her Kiri…Dang._

She peered around as if she was looking for something.

_Or someone…_

"Where's my juice?"

_Or not…heh…_

I turned back to my make-up kit. I had no idea on what make-up to use. I usually chose according to the skin of the model.

_Great…now I have to go back to the room and get my computer…!!_

"Koshi-Kiri. Will you go back with me to get my computer? I would like to discuss the style Narumi has planned for this show. You need to know what it is if he becomes _unable_ to complete his cut."

I tensed, waiting for an answer.

_Please don't be asleep…!!_

"Eh," she grunted as she got up from her spot on the floor.

_Yeah! I did it! I called her Kiri __**and**__got her to walk with me!_

"Kanako? Come on. We can get some juice while were up."

_Aoyama-san!?_

"Eh!? Ah…I couldn't do that! O-Ochiai-senpai didn't ask me!"

_Exactly. Just stay…_

"Koshiba-san…"

_I forgot Kiri again!_

"The juice vending machine is the other direction, Aoyama-san can get them. Let's go."

I noticed Kei squirm in the corner. Kei!

"Hey, Kei! Go with Aoyama-san. I don't want to leave you here all alone."

"All alone?" Narumi asked from right behind us. Us being Kiri and Me.

"Where's everyone going? Anyway, Kei wouldn't be alone. Mussy Head would be here."

_Dang! Narumi's here! I gotta keep my story straight!_

"No…Kiri is coming with me. I have to discuss something with her." I walked past him. He looked slightly confused.

"What? The show's gonna start in 20 minutes! You two can't just go off and talk! Wait until after the show!"

As I thought would happen, he was turning red. Any minute now, he would be yelling and stuttering.

"I need to get my computer, but also need her. I'll just kill two birds with one stone and take her with me."

_Take a hint, Narumi…Just let me have her!_

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED MUSSY HEAD FOR!?"

_Of course…the yelling…_

"Narumi. I. Need. To. Talk. To. Her." I looked over at Kiri. It looked like she was trying to fall asleep standing up.

"A-ABOUT WHAT!?"

_Ah…The stuttering…_

Kei spoke up. "Your hair cutting! They want to talk about your hair cutting!"

_ACK! I didn't factor in Kei's big mouth!_

"My…hair cutting?"

"Yeah, Naru-Naru. What happens if your wrist acts up again? I need to know what you have planned so I can continue it," Koshiba-san said suddenly. Looks like her attempts to sleep failed.

_Great…now Narumi is going to pop a vein, Koshiba-san is going to stay, the show is going to start in 10 minutes and I don't have a model picked! Thanks Kei…_

"I'M A GENIUS!!" he burst out.

_What an interesting thing to start with…_

He pointed at Koshiba-san, who was yawning.

"I COME UP WITH THE HAIRSTYLES ON THE SPOT!! I DON'T HAVE A PLAN!!"

Koshiba-san turned to me. She looked accusing. Or tired.

_Now Koshiba-san is going to stay…sigh…Might as well tell her the truth…wait…what am I saying?!_

"You have them planned out sometimes, Narumi!" I pointed at the drawings under his arm.

"THESE ARE POSTERS FOR THE MATH-A-LON! SENSEI ASKED ME TO PUT THEM UP DURING THE SHOW!"

Narumi marched up to me and shoved them into my arms.

_Ow…_

"YOU CAN PUT THEM UP! YOU CAN RUN THE WHOLE SHOW WITHOUT ME!"

_Uh oh…_

"Narumi…You know we can't do that!"

**stomp**

**stomp**

**stomp**

**BAM!**

_What's eating him?_

"Hey…What are we supposed to do now that Naru-Naru's gone?" Koshiba-san asked from the floor. She had apparently sat down while Narumi was yelling.

I readjusted the posters in my arms so that I could fix my glasses. They didn't really need fixing, but it made me seem like I knew what I was doing.

_I have NO IDEA what I'm doing…!!_

**I think things will speed up now that I've presented a problem other than Narumi's obvious attraction to Kiri. Is it just me, or was Ochiai-senpai a little OOC? Tell me what you think. Review please!**


	5. Stop Staring at Me

Kiri's POV

**You people are great! I love your reviews! Here's another attempt at Kiri's POV. I think its better this time thanks to…** **Rie Mizuki and ami-chan – the frenchie! And just wondering, but would Kiri call Ochiai just plain Ochiai? I'm going with that, but if she says something else, please tell me.**

Disclaimer: I don't not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters.

Kiri's POV

"So…I guess I'll go get him?" I asked to nobody in particular.

_I could do the haircut myself, but I think he would get even angrier that way…_

"Actually, I think he should vent a little more. Aoyama-kohai can get him in a bit. We need you for the haircut," Ochiai answered quickly.

_Right…Then face the wrath of Naru-Naru? I'd just as soon 'forget' to feed Shampoo…_

"The haircut is the last event. I'll be back by then. Aoyama can take my place." I said as I got up again.

_If I keep getting up all the time, I'll get dizzy…I should just stay lying down all the time…Never get up…but then I couldn't get any juice…humph_

"Koshiba-kohai, as your senpai, I strongly suggest you don't go after Narumi until the show is over," Ochiai said suddenly and with authority.

_You think I care that you're my senpai? All the times I've called Narumi "Naru-Naru" in your presence and you think I care? Sheesh. I'm tired…_

"Ah…Kiri-chan…I think you should listen to O-Ochiai-senpai," Kanako stuttered. I turned and stared at her. She flushed red and looked at her shoes.

"Fine. Show starts in a few. Who's our model?"

_This is probably a bad idea…_

Ochiai froze up.

"Ha! Occhi is frozen again! And Kiri didn't even touch him! Ha!"

_Huh? Is Kei saying that I'm cold? I'm not cold; I just do what I want…_

"Hey. Who's our model?" I repeated.

He opened his mouth. The resemblance to a gasping fish was uncanny.

"I-I forgot to choose one…!" he choked out.

…_?!_ _He forgot?_

"Ochiai-senpai…" I started. He glanced over at me.

"As your kohai, I strongly suggest you go get your computer before the show."

He ran out to the hall. I could already hear the crowd waiting for the show.

_Great. No model, no hairstylist, (other than myself) no computer and no make-up artist. Where is Iori to distract people when you need him!?_

"Kei, when the audience settles in I want you to…" I started to whisper in his ear.

_Why isn't Ochiai here yet?_

"Okay, Kiri-chan! Just leave it to me!" Kei nodded when I finished explaining.

"Now if Ken-niichan and Iori show up, tell them the plan, okay? Ochiai, too."

_Ochiai won't be happy with this…_

"K-Kiri-chan…W-What are you doing?" Kanako asked quietly. She had been watching the whole ordeal silently.

I looked over at her. She was wearing her hat now.

_I know that you like Ochiai, but I'm going to have to go against his 'suggestion'…_

"I'm getting Naru-Naru. You stay here. 'Kay?"

"Kiri-chan…O-Ochiai-senpai said…"

…

"Ochiai-_senpai_ strongly suggested. I can still do what I want."

"Okay, Kiri-chan. I guess that'll work…"

I walked out into the hall. There was definitely a crowd waiting.

_It's so noisy…_

"Hey, X! Let us in! The show is supposed to be going on now!" a random voice called out. There were several loud agreements. I ignored them and headed towards the courtyard. Naru-Naru wouldn't be in the S.P room with Ochiai there.

_If I were the conceited 'genius' Naru-Naru, where would I be? Ooh. Juice…_

Someone had left an opened box of juice sitting on the windowsill. I looked around. The place was empty.

_I guess I could take it…I can't do a good search for Naru-Naru if I'm thirsty…_

I reached for it.

"Kiri! Why are you out here? The show is going to start any minute now! Unless you wanted to avoid Amateur-san…"

_Joey…I think…_

Instinct told me to move away, but my reflexes weren't the best if I wasn't holding a pair of scissors.

GLOM!

_This is hel-…!_

"Where's my juice!?"

_I spoke to soon. Hell isn't until Naru-Naru sees this…_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

_Now it's hell._

Billy let go of me. I let go of Naru-Naru's juice. It bounced on the ground.

"Hey, Amateur-san. Kiri and I are just hugging. What? Are you jealous?"

_Billy is so annoying…Why would Naru-Naru be jealous?_ _That doesn't make sense…_

I looked up at him. He was red enough to be jealous…

_But he was just yelling…I wonder if he wants that juice?_

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, IKETANI! I'M YOUR SENPAI!"

_You know that doesn't work Naru-Naru…_

I bent down and picked up the juice.

"Naru-Naru…" I started. He looked down at me.

"We need you for the show. We don't know where Ken-niichan or Iori is and Ochiai still hasn't chosen a model…"

Naru-Naru stared at me. His face grew more relaxed but stayed red.

"I'll go instead!" Billy exclaimed.

_Please…no…_

Naru-Naru exploded again. "WHY WOULD WE INTRUST YOU WITH SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS A SHOW!?"

_Why is Naru-Naru stalling? Is it…_

"Naru-Naru," I interrupted. He looked back at me.

"Catch." I tossed him his juice. He extended his hand to retrieve the airborne juice box.

…

PLOP!

The juice glanced off his hand and fell to the ground.

"Just as I expected. You didn't go to the Seki Clinic last night, did you?"

He rocked back and forth on his feet. I waited. Pushed Billy off me (he had tried to hug me again.) and waited some more.

"It was closed…" he whined.

"Ah…"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT IS **ME'S** HONOR TO TELL YOU THAT TODAY'S SHOW WILL BE DIFFERENT!"

Naru-Naru looked up from his shoes in surprise. "Iori is announcing? Where's Kei?" I shrugged. I didn't really care either way. The announcement was right.

Billy perked up. He hugged me tightly from behind. "This one will be different, Kiri-chan? What's different about it?"

I elbowed him in the gut. He backed away, smiling. "I want to see this! See you when you're on stage, Kiri-chan!" He dashed down the hall, leaving Naru-Naru and me alone.

"Why didn't you go to the Seki Clinic last night?" I asked.

_It wasn't closed…I went there later that night to avoid Billy!_

"I-I didn't want to take long. I had to get home before Kazuhiko and Kei wondered where I was. I didn't want…"

"Narumi-senpai," I tried. He flinched a bit.

"When there's a show the next day, you want to be sure you're ready for it. That was really selfish, dumping all of that on us."

_This nice speech might get him back on stage…Why is he staring at me? It's making me nervous…_

"Who are you and what have you done with that Mussy Head? She's about this tall and has no concern for the well-being of other individuals. Have you seen her?"

"Ha. Good one. You should be a comedian. I have some extra medicine in my bag. Go get on stage. I'll be there soon."

_Stop staring at me…_

"Are you going to drink that?" I asked, pointing at his juice. He shook his head and tossed it to me. Unlike him, I caught it. I handed the medicine to him and walked to the stage.

_I wish he would stop staring at me…It makes me nervous…_

"Hey, Mussy Head!" I looked over my shoulder. He was all ready applying the medicine.

"Thanks."

_b-bmp._

**I know it was a little slow, then a little quick, but I've been having a bit of a writers' block. Maybe Kiri was better, maybe not. How about you tell me? Review please! (I know Kiri's **_b-bmp_** was a little OOC, but I need to get this story moving!)**


	6. Get the Hell Out of My Head

I just skipped the S

**I just skipped the S.P. show because I really wanted to get going with the story. This is directly after the show. I might flashback to it in future chapters if I think it necessary. Thanks for reviewing. You readers are the best complimenters (if spell check will let me get away with it…) ever!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty Pop or any of its characters.

Narumi's POV

_I can't believe Mussy Head was so…concerned. I wonder if she's on drugs…_

"That was a good show, Kiri-chan! Good idea with the announcements!" Kei shouted from next to me. The S.P. team was so big now, that we nearly took up the whole width of the hall.

_Good idea? Mussy Head came up with a good idea?_

"Yes, **me** Kirity. You saved the show with your idea!" Iori agreed loudly.

_What idea?!_

A huge "yAwN!" came from the other side of me.

_This yawning machine came up with an idea?!_

"What are you talking about? What idea? What did Mussy Head do?" I asked to no one in particular. Ochiai answered from behind me. He had seemed slightly agitated from the show.

"Koshiba-kohai decided to go look for you 2 minutes before the show started. She told Kei to do something different with the set up so that nobody would question the absent members," he explained. His voice had started out a little callous, but it had quickly turned to appreciation.

I turned to Mussy Head. Her eyelids were heavy with the desire to sleep and there was a tiny tear from her yawn.

_I want to wipe it away…_

My arm twitched with my sudden wish. I shook the idea from my head.

_That's stupid…She can do it herself…Wait. WHY DID I WANT TO WIPE IT AWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!_

Of course, while I was arguing with myself, my arm (with my hand attached) decided to just hurry up and get it over with.

I gently wiped it away. I barely even felt her skin, just the small dampness of the teardrop… I lifted it up and examined it.

_So this is a Kiri teardrop…_

"What are you doing, Narumi?" Kazuhiko asked coldly. He grabbed my raised arm and looked at the teardrop as well. His face was stony and hard.

_If I just now tried to punch him, would my hand break from how tight his face looks?_

"Naru-Naru? Why did you just touch my face?"

I turned away from Kazuhiko's strange expression and looked down at Mussy Head. Our entire group had stopped to watch.

_Crap…_

"I…" I tried to explain.

_I just wanted to touch your face…NO! What am I saying?_

"I wanted to see if you had tears like normal people," I answered quickly. I pulled my arm away from Ochiai and examined the tear again. I gently brushed it off on my jeans.

"And…?" she asked blandly.

_And what?_

"Do I have 'normal' tears?" she pressed.

_Oh…_

"They're normal enough. I'm not feeling picky today, so they pass my inspection," I declared indifferently. I started to walk again. I noticed that Ochiai was still behind us.

"So glad you approve," she replied sarcastically.

_So not cute…mostly…nononono! What am I thinking?! I need to cool off…It's getting hot…_

I looked around wildly for an excuse to leave. I could feel a blush starting up.

"I…I gotta pee," I gasped as a restroom came into sight. I pushed past Mussy Head and Iori.

"Thanks. We really needed an update on what you were thinking," Mussy Head commented as I rushed past her. "We were getting concerned." She called out.

I slammed the bathroom door behind me. Numerous men looked up at me from whatever they were doing. I dashed into a stall.

"_We really needed an update on what you were thinking"? …If Mussy Head ever knew what I was thinking…_

I shuddered at the thought of her reaction. I knew my face was red now. It would take a while to cool down. I leaned against the wall.

_Phew…I should think about something else…What's my homework?_

I shook my head in an attempt to remember. The shaking brought the image of that Mussy Head to the front of my mind all over again.

Her face was smiling at me from a doorway.

_See you tomorrow…_

I banged my head against the wall. Her smug expression looking up at me.

_Naru-Naru-senpai…_

I kicked the door. She was clutching a small box to her chest.

_Narumi-senpai…_

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled. I fumbled with the lock on the stall door and burst out into the open. I didn't care that everyone was staring at me. I slammed the small knob on the sink to warm water and tried to wash my face. The warm liquid reminded me of something…

_A bowl of ramen on my head…_

"ACK! STOP MESSING WITH ME! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! JUST STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"

"Narumi," someone called from the doorway.

_Kazuhiko…_

"I need to talk to you out here," he said quietly. I nodded and followed him out, water still dripping from my face. The hall was almost empty. I could hear Iori around the corner, his voice growing softer.

"**Me** wonder what was wrong with that Narusy…"

"Narumi…" Kazuhiko called my name softly. I turned back to him.

"I heard you shouting…" he said. He was talking so quietly…I wish I could see his face.

_Why are you looking down?_

I jumped back when he suddenly looked up. He was _glaring _me.

"Stay away from Kiri Koshiba."

**Sorry for the OOCness at the end! I'm tired and my dad said to get off the computer. I this chapter was actually inspired by a crazy dream I had. Narumi-senpai was beating the hell out of a bathroom trash can and yelling some random stuff. So I just decided, he was thinking about Kiri-senpai and didn't like it. Anyway, I want 4 reviews before I continue. Hee. Btw, from who's POV should I write next?**


	7. It's What You do to Me

Narumi's POV

**Chapter seven, people! Thanks for all of your reviews and such; I've never gotten so many! Sorry for the wait…(sweatdrop) I had a slight writers' block. Needless to say, this isn't my best chapter. Thank you for reading!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters. Boo hoo.

Narumi's POV

_That's it…She'll choose Ochiai over me…_

"…mi!"

_Eh?_

I turned.

"Narumi!"

_Mussy Head!?_

"Did you just call me Narumi?" I asked when she had run up to me. She looked up at me, her hands on her knees. She was tired from her running.

"I did. I though it would get your attention," she panted.

_I would have turned if you said something else anyway…_

She held up a tube of medicine.

"You left this. Ochiai was about to pick it up."

_Ochiai…I don't want to here his name…not from you…_

"So why didn't you leave it?" I asked flatly.

She tilted her head slightly. Her short hair curved around her face and made her eyes seem so wide and innocent…

_B-BMP!_

"I thought you were keeping the medicine a secret…Was I wrong?"

_Why is she so perceptive? How much do you actually know!?_

"No…You were right…"

"Thought so…so here…" she thrust the medicine into my free hand. My wrist was still sore and swollen and I dropped the tube instantly.

"…Ow."

She grabbed my hand and pulled back my sleeve. My wrist was huge and purple.

"… You didn't use the right amount of medicine last time, did you?"

I tried to pull back, but her grip was firm, and to tell you the truth, her hand was warm and it was cold outside. It felt nice.

"…So? I didn't know that there was a right amount…" I defended myself pathetically.

She let go and started to unscrew the cap of the medicine.

"Oh, you don't have to do that…I'll do it at home," I said weakly. I hid my wrist behind my back.

_This is embarrassing…_

She held her hand out. I made the mistake of looking at her face. My will crumbled and I stuck out my wrist. She gently took it and started to apply the medicine.

_I'm enjoying this way, too much…_

I watched her face. She looked like she could smile any moment, her face was so peaceful...

"Hmm? What?" she asked. I realized that I had been staring at her, too long. I felt my face go red.

"It's nothing," I whispered to the ground, "Thanks…" I said even softer.

"What was that last part? I'm afraid I didn't hear it."

_Don't ruin my moment…_

I bent down next to her ear. "I said thanks…" I whispered. I felt her shiver slightly and pulled away.

"Are you feeling okay? You haven't been your usual self…" she said. She almost sounded nervous….

_I can't help it…_

"I'm feeling a little…odd," I admitted. I took a step back from her. "I should get going; my dad will worry if I'm not home…"

"You don't have Beauty College, today?"

_Uhh…_

"I don't feel like going. Anyway," I held up my wrist, "I couldn't cut hair even if I wanted to…"

She nodded and started to walk down the road.

_Just like that, she left…_

I shook my head and jogged home. My dad wouldn't be there anyway…

Narumi's POV still

I shut my door slowly and then took a leap onto my bed. My wrist was already feeling better.

_I should probably do something…Keep my mind occupied…_

I picked up guitar. I already had an idea for a song. I strummed a few chords to warm up. My wrist gave me no trouble at all.

"It's what you do to me…" I hummed.

**Guh! I'm sorry that I didn't use Kei's, Kiri's or Ochiai's POV like so many of you requested! I couldn't think of a good story concerning them at the moment… Here's what, I'll take a vote. When you put a review (and please put a review!) put your request for the next POV! If there's a tie, I'll chose whichever one I can write about easiest. So please review so I can crank out another a chapter!**


	8. Rie Mizuki!

Thanks for the reviews, people

**Thanks for the reviews, people! Here's the special mention! Rie Mizuki! Thank you so much for all of the suggestions and reviews. You are the best! Always the one of the very first to read and review and has the most spectacular advice! I don't know if the story would be this way without your great help! Now…On with Chapter Eight!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty Pop or any of its characters. Or Pocky or Excalibur-pop (huh?). Just read.

Kei's POV

"I gotta get that new snack! I'll be back, Occhi!" I called over my shoulder. He wasn't there. No one was.

_They left me all alone…_

I slumped out the door.

_I know school is out, but still…_

The street wasn't crowded so I found my store easily. It was the one with the cupcakes on display.

SOLD OUT! The sign blazed over the cardboard stand that once held the delicious snacks.

_Nothing is going like I want it to today! I'm going to go find Naru-Naru! He can get some snacks!_

I marched out of the store. He couldn't be to far from the college or his house. They were in the same direction anyway.

"…mi!" I heard. I turned and saw Kiri-chan running past me.

"Narumi!"

_Eh? Kiri-chan called Naru-Naru, Narumi?_

I followed her. Naru-Naru had to be nearby. She wouldn't be calling him otherwise. I hid behind a pole.

_Naru-Naru!_

Kiri-chan ran up to him and tried to hand him something. I could tell that Naru-Naru wasn't happy.

_Did she hand him some scissors? Money? Snacks?!_

I crept closer. I could hear their voices, but not what they were saying.

_Naru-Naru sounds…sad?_

I looked down at my jeans.

_What would make Naru-Naru sad?_

I heard his voice go up in volume. "Ow."

_Is Naru-Naru hurt?!_

I took a few steps closer. Kiri-chan was talking. She had a very soft voice, so it was hard to make it all out.

"You didn't…amount…medicine…" was all I caught.

_Medicine? Did Naru-Naru not use some medicine right? What does he need medicine for anyway?!_

Naru-Naru was obviously whining, but it wasn't sincere whining. He sounded kind of… happy? I squinted and stepped even closer. It looked like Kiri-chan had his hand…

_What is Kiri-chan doing? Is she putting medicine on him? Is that his hurt wrist?!_

I watched as Naru-Naru mouthed, "Thanks." I knew that Kiri-chan would pretend not to hear, and then Naru-Naru would get mad and storm off. It happened a lot of times before.

I smiled when she looked confused, and then slammed into the pole in surprise as he bent down and whispered something to her.

_No yelling?! Naru-Naru yells at everything! Even Kiri-chan!_

I rubbed my forehead and watched them walk in different directions.

_So…Naru-Naru's wrist is still hurt? And Kiri-chan knows? And Naru-Naru didn't yell? My head hurts…I should go to Occhi's…_

I made sure that Kiri-chan and Naru-Naru couldn't see me, and I ran to Occhi's. He had ideas AND snacks.

_Snacks…I need those definitely…_

Still Kei's POV

I burst into Occhi's bedroom. It was spotless except for his laptop and a few official looking papers that were next to it.

"Occhi! I need snacks!" I announced before I dive bombed onto his (spotless) bed.

He didn't look up from the window. He just nodded slowly.

"What do you have to eat?" I whined. He turned to me, but was still focused on his thoughts.

"…Go look in the pantry…I think I have…" he trailed off and returned his gaze to the window. I rolled off the bed and snuck to his laptop. It was an email page.

"I must consult the rest of the S.P. about this request. I'm sure that you will hear positive results, and I look forward to the opportunity.

Kazuhiko Ochiai

President of the S.P. Club"

_Hm? A request?_

"Hey, Occhi! What's this?" I called. I clicked to another window.

_A hotel?_

"Hey! Are we going on a trip?!" I said excitedly. Those were fun…

I felt a slight shove on my shoulder. "Kei! Don't read other people's email!" he sputtered.

"So? Are we going on a trip?" I repeated. He sighed and closed the laptop.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Awesome! Can I tell Naru-Naru and Kiri-chan!?"

_Wasn't there something I was supposed to ask about them…?_

"I was going to tell them tomorrow…" he weighed the possibility in his head. I, on the other hand, got out my phone and started texting.

"Come to Occhi's house. He's gonna hold a meeting! Bring snacks!"

I selected Kiri-chan, Naru-Naru, Iorin and Seki's names on the list and pressed send. I stuck the phone back in my pocket and touched something crackly.

"MY LOLLIPOP!" I yelled. I held it high. Like a sword. Yeah…like Excalibur!

"EXCALIBUR-POP!" I said after much thinking.

Occhi stared at me. He brought his hand to his chin. His trademark position.

"I'll tell them tomorrow…" he said.

_Huh? Tell what?_

"What do you mean, Occhi? Tell who what?"

"Yeah, Kazuhiko, what do you need to tell us? Good thing I was heading over anyway…" Naru-Naru said from the doorway. Kiri and Seki were behind him.

"Where's Iorin?" I asked.

_He should have been with Kiri-chan…_

"**Me's **here! What does Occhin need to tell **me**?" Iorin burst through the door.

"Huh? What? Why are you all here!?" Occhi yelled. He looked a little flustered…

"But I thought you wanted to tell them about the S.P. trip!" I whimpered.

"Trip? What trip? Why didn't I hear about it?!" Naru-Naru asked.

"I just told you that I would tell them tomorrow!" Occhi exclaimed.

_Ohhh…So that's what he was talking about!_

"I didn't sign up for a trip…" Kiri-chan said coolly.

Occhi started to stutter. That's just what he did when Kiri-chan started talking.

"It-it's just a ma-make-over. You've done those before…"

Kiri-chan dug into her pocket and pulled out a box of Pocky. She tossed it to me and started to turn to leave.

_Yay! Pocky!_

Naru-Naru grabbed at the back of her jacket. She jerked back suddenly.

_Ow…That looks like that hurt…_

"Where do you think you're going, Mussy Head!? This meeting has hardly started!"

She turned to him slowly. Her face was hard and slightly red. Probably from being pulled back by the hood. That would hurt her neck… (Meanwhile, Iorin is moaning in the back about how 'Narusy is an enemy to all women!' and '**Me** poor Kirity!')

"Let. Go. Now."

Naru-Naru let go. (A/N: Real shocker there, eh?)

_Wasn't I supposed to remember something about them?_

"I…can't remember!" I blurted out. I rubbed my head with my Pocky box. Everyone looked at me.

"Sorry!" Seki said quietly.

I shook my head. "It wasn't you, Seki…"

"Sorry!"

"What were you trying to remember?" Kiri-chan asked. She was straightening her jacket.

"It was…something…about…you and Naru-Naru…" I strained my mind.

_Snacks…Narumi…Medicine…Thanks…!!_

"About me?! And Mussy Head?!"

"Oh yeah! Naru-Naru's wrist is still hurt! And Naru-Naru was acting funny!" I said, holding a Pocky stick up high.

"Excalibur-Pocky!" I cried.

"Narusy's wrist is still hurt? Owie! Like when **me **saw it at a match? Owie, Owie, Owie!" Iorin panicked.

"Wha-?! How?! WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT!? AND WHEN WAS I ACTING FUNNY!! I NEVER ACT FUNNY!!"

"Your wrist is still hurt, Narumi? Why did you say so?" Occhi asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT!!" Naru-Naru yelled.

"It's not because Kiri-chan gives you medicine!" I laughed.

"SHUT UP!!"

"…ahem."

I got quiet. Really fast.

"I believe we came here for a meeting. I don't know about the rest of you, but I have a part time job to get to. I'm paid by the hour," Kiri-chan reminded us.

"Right…Well, we got an offer to give a make-over…and the place we're going requires a little…trip."

"Who's so important that we have to travel to get there?! How are we going to get there anyway?! How long are we staying?! Where are we staying?!" Naru-Naru fired off question after question.

_I guess he has a point…I wonder if they have snacks there…_

A phone started ringing.

_I want that ring tone…_

Kiri-chan answered her phone quickly.

"What? … I'm in meeting … Yes, I'm actually in a meeting … Fine, listen."

She held her phone out to Naru-Naru. He jumped back and fell on Occhi's bed.

"What?! Don't give me the phone! You should've turned that thing off anyway! It's rude! Kazuhiko was gonna answer my questions!"

Kiri-chan put the phone back to her ear.

_Must be her dad…_

"… That was a meeting … Yes, that's what they sound like nowadays … Fine. Bye."

_Has Kiri-chan not gone home yet?_

"Why did your dad call? It sounds like you're supposed to be home…" I asked.

She shrugged. "He was just wondering why I hadn't gone home yet. I had to pick up a snack." She indicated the nearly empty Pocky box in my hands.

_Kiri-chan got in trouble…because of me?_

"Wah! I'm sorry! I got Kiri-chan in trouble because I wanted a snack!" I cried. I dropped the Pocky, but picked it back quickly. I didn't want them to get all crumbly. Plus, they tasted really good…

"I'm not in trouble, but I have to go…"

I noticed Naru-Naru and Occhi perk up for a moment.

_They look like two…puppies. And they just saw their first cat…_

"Leave? Already? But… you don't even know who were giving the make-over to!" Naru-Naru frowned.

Kiri-chan started to back out of the room.

_I think being in Occhi's house is making her nervous…_

"Well, tell me now. I gotta work."

Occhi straightened his glasses. "Well, you might have heard of her. Her name is Rie Mizuki."

_She's that one woman…She wrote that one story…_

"Isn't she that writer?" Naru-Naru asked.

"**Me** thought she was a singer…" Iorin said. I shook my head.

"She wrote _Forsena._ But it's under the name of Descralda Remi," Occhi

"Last I checked, she didn't need a make-over," Kiri-chan said. She resumed her backing out.

"I don't think she needs one either," I said, "but she sure does deserve something nice!"

"So it's settled. On Wednesday, next week, we'll go give her a makeover. Okay?"

"Sounds great…now I have to go before I don't get paid…" Kiri-chan muttered before she completely disappeared into the hall. Iorin and Seki followed her.

"So…" I said, "meeting's over?"

"Yup."

"WAIT! WHERE ARE WE GOING FOR THE TRIP?!" Naru-Naru suddenly shouted from the bed.

I shrugged.

_I hope they have good snacks!_

**It took awhile, but I think I've gotten past my writers' block. Hee. This chapter was excruciatingly slow, but now it really **_**should**_** get better. I now have an idea to work with; I've been meaning to introduce this forever, but just now found out how to work it in. I think I need to work on my Kei POV though…Oh! And I really wanted to thank Rie Mizuki, so I put her in! Yay! Read and review please! What did I do wrong this time?**


	9. Beauty and the Beast

**I'm so sorry this took so long! School started up and I'm so pressed for time...Anyway. This chappie is very long (I say very long, but it might just be because I had a writers' block) and took me most of the night to type. I'm only getting 3 hours of sleep nowadays, so I'm happy I was able to type at all. Anyway., this starts out in Kiri's POV then Narumi's POV and then back to Kiri's POV. I tried giving Kiri more personality this time. Tell me if it works out or not.**

Kiri's POV

"Hey, I'm home. Oh hi, Shampoo. Sorry. No fish," I held out my hands to him. He sniffed them loudly.

"NYAH!"

"Sorry…" I picked him up and carried him off the porch. He didn't purr.

"Seiji-kun, I'm home," I called. I heard voices from the salon part of the house.

_A customer?_

"Hey! Late daughter of mine! Come over here and clean up this hair!"

I grumbled and trudged to my room.

_I thought we were closed…Making me work after hours…he better pay me…_

I changed into some more comfortable clothes. Namely, my favorite overalls and an old cotton tee. I put up my hair and finished with my BP hat. I never knew what the BP stood for…

"Kiri! Come on!"

_Why is he so pushy today? Who's this customer?_

I walked into the salon. One customer with short brown hair…

"Hey…What is she doing here?" I asked Seiji-kun.

The chair spun around towards me. Emi-chan opened her arms wide.

"Kiriii! Come give me a hug! I decided to give a surprise visit!"

I turned to Seiji-kun. "I'll be in my room. Sleeping."

I walked out.

_Why does she always pretend everything is all right?_

I heard steps behind me.

"Kiri…Why don't you cut my hair? I bet we have a lot to catch up on! You don't email enough…"

I stopped.

"You're trying too hard, Emi-chan."

I continued to my room. She didn't follow.

--

Narumi POV

Wednesday

_Where's everybody gone?_

I checked my watch. The airplane would be leaving in 30 minutes.

"Hey, Naru-Naru."

_b-bmp_

"M-Mussy Head. You came…"

She nodded and leaned against a wall. She looked tired, and I don't blame her. Why would Kazuhiko book a flight so late? It was already 10 PM. The first flight would be at least 5 hours, and the second was supposedly two.

"Yeah…My mom was pretty excited about it. Something about my true calling…" she trailed off and rested her head against the wall. I could tell that she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. I guess I wouldn't either if I had a mother like hers.

I rubbed my cheek absently, remembering the purse that (I swear it had bricks in it) made contact to my face.

_I'm alone…with Mussy Head…b-bmp._

"So…uh…Mussy Head. Are you um…"

_Crap! What do I say, what do I SAY?!_

"…Nervous? Yeah, are you nervous about this?"

_Lame!_

I waited for an answer. Silence. I looked over and sighed. She had slid to the ground and fallen asleep.

_How does she do it? Just instantly like that?_

I shook my head and knelt down beside her. Already her breathing was slow and peaceful and she gave off the warmth that only a sleeping person could.

"Hey…" I whispered. I swished my hand in front of her face a few times. She was out.

_Good…_

"Hey, Mussy Head…" I tried again. No reply. I took a deep breath and…

"Mussy Head, I'm only telling you this because you're asleep, but there's something wrong with me. I seem to have gotten this disease called 'being a boy'. I think it's contagious, because apparently Kazuhiko has it, too."

I paused and checked her breathing. It was still steady. I groaned and sat down.

"Well, the symptoms happen to be pretty serious."

_Here's the hard part…_

"Mussy Head…I can't get you out of my min-!!"

I jumped as someone kicked me in the back.

"Hey Amateur-san! Whatcha telling Kiri? Are you confessing your love!?" Billy burst out with.

"IKETANI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M NOT TALKING TO HER!! SHE'S ASLEEP!!" I shouted, standing up quickly.

_If he heard…_

"Best time to confess if you ask me. Then they'll dream about you," Billy shrugged.

_?! Really?!_

"How am I supposed to sleep when you're yelling, Naru-Naru?" Kiri grumped from the floor. She didn't even sound groggy from sleeping.

_Shit! Did she hear?!_

I tried to think up a reply when suddenly Billy threw himself on her.

"Kiri! You're awake! And I didn't even kiss you like in the movies!" he shouted happily. That did it.

_What the hell?!_

I yanked on the back of his collar and pulled him off.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? DON'T FLING YOURSELF ON HER LIKE THAT AND DON'T KISS HER!!"

Billy stuck out his tongue. "What? Jealous?"

…_So?…Wait! I mean no! I mean yes! I mean that I don't really know!!_

Mussy Head stood up and gave a huge yawn. "What're you doing here, Joey?"

"It's Billy," he corrected. She waved it off.

"Billy, then. What are you doing here?"

_Oh yeah…I forgot about that…_

"Emi-chan bought me a ticket and told me to go with you! I think that she's nervous that you're with a bunch of men…" Billy trailed off and hugged her.

_Whaa?!_

"BUT YOU'RE A MAN!!" I shouted angrily. Then I added as an afterthought, "Unless you're a boy…doesn't your voice still crack?"

It surprised me when he became angry.

"It does NOT!" he shouted back. I noted that his voice cracked on the 'not'. Several heads turned and chuckled, provoking him even more.

_Oh yeah! Ammunition!_

"What's this yelling all about?" said a very straight, formal voice. Kazuhiko.

I tensed for a second, and relaxed. I had nothing to hide from him anymore. He knew everything.

Billy, however rushed to him. "Second Class-san! Amateur-san is yelling and hurting Kiri's head!"

_Ooh crap. How's that gonna turn out? He made me the bad guy that's 'hurting' Mussy Head but he just called Kazuhiko Second Class…Wait…_

"STOP CALLING ME AMATEUR-SAN!!" I screeched. I noticed Mussy Head cover her ears.

"Ah… Naru-Naru…You're so noisy…you're hurting my head…"

_Crap! Don't say that!!_

Kazuhiko raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say, well I expected it to be something like hell or at least similar pain-wise, but it sounded more like, "**Me's **Kirity! You came!"

_Come again?_

Kazuhiko spun around and nearly bumped into Iori, who was, like the idiot he was, running with his eyes closed and arms out-stretched like he was going receive a hug. I don't know why he was like that though. He obviously wasn't going to get one.

Kazuhiko dove out of the way as Mussy Head ducked. The result being Iori crashing into Billy.

_What the hell? Why the crap am I with these losers?_

I glanced at Mussy Head. She wasn't a loser.

Kazuhiko looked at the clock. 5 minutes until take-off and we were still missing people.

"Where's Kei, Ken, Aoyama and Tarotard?" Billy asked from under Iori. For once, I agreed with him. Just where were they?

"Na-kun! I'm here! Sorry I'm late…I had to buy some new snacks…I dropped my others into a puddle…" Kei announced.

Mussy Head, still on the floor from ducking Iori spoke up. "Aoyama and Tarotard aren't coming."

I looked down at her. Her soft face and big eyes…

"Stop staring at me. You make me nervous," she said stubbornly.

_I make her nervous? Yeah, baby! Score one for Narumi!_

She turned and waved towards someone in the distance. I tore my eyes off her and avoided the daggers that Kazuhiko was giving, Iori's rants (Yeah, you bully!) and Billy's smirks. I noticed Ken, a good seven inches taller than everyone else coming at us.

"Sumimasen! I got distracted…"

Mussy Head stood and gave Ken a small smile.

"Yoshi, Keniichan. We're we just about to leave. Forou…"

I looked away.

_She's obviously so much happier with him…_

"Come on!" she called over her shoulder at us. At me…

I picked up my bag and rushed after them at the exact same time as Kazuhiko. We bumped into each other and I heard him mutter, "Stay away from her, Narumi…"

I laughed, to his surprise.

_No…I won't stay away from her…_

--

Kiri's POV

_B-12…_

I maneuvered through the plane, searching for my seat. We had all been separated in the rush to get on.

_B-12, B-12…Ah. There it is…_

The seat beside me was empty.

_Good…_

I flinched as someone tossed his or her bag in the vacant seat. A blue bag with a golden #1 stitched on the side with a pair of scissors.

_b-bmp. No way…_

"Hey, Mussy Head. We're sitting together," Naru-Naru said.

_Why do you sound so happy?_

"How observant of you. Hai, we are sitting together, but I'm gonna sleep," I sighed as I adjusted myself in my seat. It was too cold. I switched off my A/C.

_This is…awkward. Aw, man…I'm thirsty…_

I straightened up slightly and jerked as the plane suddenly roared to life, and started down the strip.

"Whoa…Careful there. Heh. Haven't you ever been on a plane?" Naru-Naru asked with…gentle eyes.

_Only slightly creepy. Why does he keep looking at me like that? It makes me squeamish…_

"Hai, but I wasn't paying attention. See? I'm not even buckled…" I gestured to my unstrapped belt. I sighed and reached for it, but it wouldn't click shut.

Naru-Naru shrugged. "I never put it on. I'm pretty sure that if we're in any kind of accident, a safety belt won't help."

_Point taken._

I still struggled to click it. "I, unlike some people, was raised to use every safety precaution when they're available," I grunted. I could feel the smirk on his face.

"Ngh! A…little…help would be…greatly appreciated…" I groaned as the belt refused to click. He laughed and swiftly put it in with a loud:

TCH-KCK!

"Easy as pie," he bragged. I shrugged. "I never was much of a baker," I replied. He stared at me, but I refused to make eye contact. A flight attendant came up to us and offered a pillow (just one…grumble) and juice. I took both.

As I drained the juice, Naru-Naru decided to say a very irrelevant fact of nature.

"You know, you're gonna have to pee."

_Random…_

"And when I do, I will get up and use the bathroom and then sit back down just like everyone else."

"Ah. I see that you are a woman of action."

"So glad you've noticed. Now I'm going to sleep."

"Not gonna watch the movie?"

"What is it? I won't watch scary ones."

"Umm…" he flipped down the little screen and seemed surprised that we had options. They were all scary except for one. My favorite.

"Well, there's Beauty and the Beast. That's the only not scary one," he announced.

"Fine."

"Fine? Fine as in…yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Like really, serious totally really? Because you know…"

I stuffed the pillow in his face. "I said yes, Narumi-senpai. Now play the movie or let me sleep."

"Did you just call me…?

"Yes. Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it. Play the movie."

"But it looks girly…"

I stared at him.

"You've never seen Beauty and the Beast?"

He shook his head violently.

"Then let me educate you. Hit play."

He selected the movie and it instantly jumped in.

I totally had the hots for Beast. He was ugly as a human, and to tell you the truth, he wasn't so terrific as a hairy monster either, but there was something in his eyes…

I turned to look at Naru-Naru. He was way into the whole 'Bonjour!' thing.

There was something in his eyes, too…a bug? Just kidding. He also had the same scary awesomeness as the Beast. It was a lonely awesomeness, which now that I think of it, isn't so awesome.

_Why am I staring at him? Why can't I look away? I love this song…Why can't I just turn my head and watch the movie?_

It took a sec to realize that Naru-Naru was looking back at me, and getting closer…closer…

I snapped back to the movie. (Oh! This is where she meets Prince Charming! But she doesn't know it's him until chapter three!)

A/N: I don't like putting Author Notes, but I just wanted to let you know that that was just a scene from Beauty and the Beast that I thought applied very well.

I could feel the heat from Naru-Naru and my own blush was creeping up onto my face.

_What was that? He was gonna kiss me!_

I buried my face in my pillow.

"Hey…Are you okay?" Naru-Naru asked softly. I shook my head.

"I think I have a small cold. I feel warm…" I muttered into the pillow.

_That's a fairly good excuse…except that I feel cold. Why is this plane so cold!?_

He put a hand to my cheek.

"You're freezing!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

He unzipped his #1 bag and took out a small lap blanket with a (you guessed it) golden #1 stitched on it.

"Arigato…" I mumbled, my face on fire again. Maybe I did have a cold…

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to sleep. Do you want me to pause the movie?"

_Why are you being to nice?_

"Nah. You need to see it. I've watched it hundreds of times. I can recite it."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and we all need that talent. Go to sleep."

I kicked off my shoes and curled into a ball so that the blanket would cover all of me.

_This blanket sure does smell nice…_

I listened to the movie slowly progress when I noticed that Naru-Naru was asleep. I sat up groggily and waved my hand across his face. He was out.

_Good…_

I reached down for his bag and started to rummage through it. There was a whole bunch of crap, but I noticed his MP3 player.

_Aha! What does he listen to? Ah? Homemade music?_

I put in the ear buds. It was definitely Naru-Naru.

(What she hears)

"I'm trying out this new song, for well, I don't really need to say who, but whatever. I'm writing her a song. I call this 'It's What You do to Me. It's a little rough, but I'll improve it later.

It's what you do to me

Everytime I see you smile

It takes my breath away

Every look that comes to me

Makes my heart throb painfully

I really don't understand it,

This feeling deep inside,

but all I know baby,

Is that you're the cause of the turmoil in me.

Chorus:

It's what you do to me

Everyday of the week

Not an hour goes by

Without a thought of you

And what you do

To me

Well, that's all I have, and the words are a little rough, like I said, but I'll work on it. Someday, I think I'll sing it to her."

I felt my mouth fall open, and I looked quickly at Naru-Naru.

_I can't be the girl he was talking about! There's someone else…_

The next song played, another homemade one, but it wasn't as rough and it wasn't for anybody. It was peaceful though, and it started to put me to sleep.

_I…I think Naru-Naru likes me…_

_b-bmp._

**Read and Review please! This chapter was so hard to write...and I think Kiri is OOC...Whatever. I'm tired and I just cranked out 13 pages. (Microsoft Word pages. Double spaced.) There's bound to be something wrong.**


	10. Like a Prince to a Princess

Chapter 10

**I took forever. I know and I'm sorry. Really. But here's chapter ten and this is Narumi's POV**

Narumi POV

So I wake up, and what do I see? Yeah, Kiri sleeping and the little screen asking to play the movie again.

_Wow…she looks so soft and small…_

My eyes fell on the earpiece in her ear.

_Huh…I have that same brand…_

I followed the headphones to the MP3 player in was connected to.

_Wow! Mine is that same blue! With the same gold 1 on…it…oh crap._

I gently took the MP3 player and looked at the screen. It looked like she had gotten past all the homemade music. It was now on Shake It by Metro Station.

_Shit…I hope she fell asleep before she listened to the homemade songs…_

I pulled an earpiece out and listened. I liked this song. I tried to lie back, but the cord was too short. Kiri's head lolled towards me and she groaned before readjusting, her head on my shoulder. I froze.

_Crap, crap, crap!! What do I do?! My arm is stuck and if I move, she'll wake up! And this stupid flip up armrest is digging in my side!_

I only felt slightly stupid. I mean, it was perfect, right? I flip up the arm rest (which Kiri was leaning heavily on), I become more comfortable and she leans more on me, right?

Yeah, it didn't quite work like that.

I shifted and flipped it up. So far, so good. She made this weird noise. It was like a "Ngh!" and she straightened up.

_Oh man…she's gonna wake up!!_

I pulled my other earpiece out of her ear, rolled it up quickly and shoved in my bag before she woke up completely.

"Naru-Naru?"

I could detect sleep in her voice; she wasn't quite awake yet. I waited, frozen, for her to relax.

"Ngh…pretty song, Naru-Naru…" she sighed before relaxing and falling over the other direction.

_Pretty song? Shake it isn't a pretty song…Shit! She must've heard my homemade music! Oh crap, what do I do?!_

I smoothed back my hair and took deep breaths.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

_What do I do?_

I started looking up and down the aisle, trying to figure out where everyone was sitting, trying to make eye contact with anyone…

Except him.

Kazuhiko was staring back at me, his expression hard to read.

_The one person who could really make my life hell… other than Mussy Head…_

I snapped back to the front, and reached to hit the play button on Beauty and the Beast. I fell asleep before I even saw the middle. All I could remember was…some idiot named Gaston chasing after the heroine, Belle or something. To tell the truth, it looked like a little girl romance.

I looked back at Mussy Head. It was surprising that she had a cute, little girl side. I couldn't expect her to suddenly be crazy over My Little Pony merchandise, but Disney princesses was rather…shocking.

I felt something smack upside my head. I turned around, ready to rip off some heads.

"Hey amateur-san!"

I groaned.

"Is Kiri-chan asleep?"

I shrunk in my seat. I wish Iketani would take a hint and LEAVE ME ALONE!

Another something hit the back of my head. A shoe. I snapped.

Standing up, I yelled, "SHUT UP!!! MUSSY HEAD IS TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to block out your noise."

"GAH!!"

_Aw crap! I made her wake up!"_

"**My sweet honey!** Kirity! You're awake! And I didn't even kiss you like a **prince to a princess!**"

I turned and roared in the general direction of Iori.

"SHUT UP! NOBODY IS KISSING HER!!!!"

A hand clamped on my shoulder. Hard.

"Narumi…Ki- I mean, Koshiba-san wants to sleep."

Kazuhiko.

"I was trying to shut everyone up!!!" I hissed. I glanced at Mussy Head. She was looking out the window, a slight glazed look in her eyes.

"What happened to the movie? Did you like it? Oh wait…you fell asleep…"

I watched as she started piecing together what had happened. I was shocked when she blushed.

"What happened to the MP3 player?"

_Holy shit…she remembers…My life is over…I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm gone, I'm dead…_

The hand on my shoulder tightened.

"I believe she asked you a question, Narumi. You should answer."

"Ah, ah, AH! Kazuhiko, that hurts!"

"Answer her-"

"-LET GO!"

"Narumi, answer h-"

"LET GO OF ME, KAZUHIKO!"

His grip loosened slightly as he stared me down. I felt the eyes of the other passengers on us.

"Ochiai-senpai…" Mussy Head murmured from beside me. She reached across me and flicked off his hand. I froze.

_Mussy head is leaning over me…her arm is across me and she is pushing away Kazuhiko. Mussy Head is…defending me. She's touching me…leaning across me…inhale…exhale. Calm down…_

"…You're hurting his arm. Let go."

What amazed me the most was that she stayed leaning over me. She STAYED!

"Naru-Naru doesn't have to answer. It was a personal question anyway. Isn't your seat over there?"

She tilted her head, and her hair brushed on my face.

_B-bmp, b-bmp, b-bmp…my heart won't stop pounding…_

I felt Kazuhikos' presence leave, but before I could say anything…

"Naru-Naru. Help me."

Huh? I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm stuck. My seatbelt got caught on your buckle. I'm stuck like this."

I felt heat rise to my face.

"Uh…yeah…Hold on a sec…"

I reached under her and felt for her buckle.

"Careful…" she muttered as I accidentally grabbed some of her shirt.

"Sorry…ah…there!"

I clicked her buckle and the belt loosened, allowing her to lean back.

"Ah…thanks, Narumi-senpai."

"That's gross!"

"Naru-naru?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah."

I smiled to myself.

_We just got along. Like we were good friends! I held a conversation with her without yelling!!_

"Hey, Naru-Naru?"

I swung my head to her.

"What?"

"Where's your MP3 player?"

_Oh crap…_

**Whee! Okay, I promise not to put this off so long anymore. I know the series is over (If you go on Onemanga anyway.) but I'd be really grateful if you continued you reading this until I finish it. (Yes, I plan to finish it.) Arigato. R&R please!!!**


End file.
